A Promise MAde to be Broken
by leyshipink
Summary: The trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione made a promise not to fall to each other.... It's working with Ron because he's found Lavander.... But, is it going to work with Harry and Hermione especially now that their working at Hogwarts together? Would they ris
1. Chapter 1

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, "everything will soon be fine."

"No − i _sniff /i _− it wont," Hermione replied crying.

….earlier that day…

"Hermione," Ron said, "what if one day, you'll fell out of love? Would you stay and hurt yourself, or would you leave and hurt me?"

"Neither. I'll never fall out of love of you," said Hermione leaning closer to Ron.

"But," Ron said turning away to prevent Hermione from kissing him, "what if I'm the one who fell out of love? I mean, would you set me free or wou−"

"Don't be silly, Ron!" Hermione said forcing a smile. "You don't−"

"I do."

"That's rubbish! I mean, you have been asking Harry how to propose. You're going to ask me to−"

"No. I'm asking somebody else."

"Ronald, that's rubbish," Hermione said forcing a laugh. "You don't − you can't − you just can't − can you?"

Ron kept quiet. Hermione frowned.

…---…

"It's all my fault, Harry. I should've not kept myself away from him and focused on our N.E.W.T.s. I should've−"

"It's not your fault. It's not you fault that you two fell for each other nor that he fell out you."

"It hurts, Harry. − _sniff −_ I should've stick to Viktor. I dumped him and now God's making me pay−"

"I said it's not your fault. Look− look at me." Hermione looked Harry. "You're gonna be the best Hogwarts Charms teacher. Your gone move on."

Hermione forced a smile and nodded.

"That's the spirit."

"Seven years had past," Dumbledore said with his eyes shining behind his half-moon spectacles. "And we must stamp the memories that the years have given to you. Of course, the most memorable and I must say, the one that would be written in the Wizarding history until the next next next next next generations' lives − of course, the fall of Voldemort."

Nobody acted strange in hearing his name because it's done, done at last, it is.

"I must congratulate you all from overcoming all those rocky roads − um, yummy ice cream." There was a sound of laughter all over the Great Hall and Dumbledore settled it. "I would also like to congratulate the people who made their part in writing such history. Of course, Mr. Draco Malfoy, who, even at the last minute, sacrificed everything− even the purity of their blood to turn the dark side down to where they should be. Fifty points to Slytherine!" No body clapped except Crabbe and Goyle who were shouting "Fifty points!" All the Slytherines were watching them with heads down and shaking their heads. The remaining tables, on the other hand, laughed.

"Of course, this is your graduation, this is," Dumbledore gave a smile to Crabbe and Goyle (they stopped clapping. "Ow…"). "Congratulations to Gryffindor, of course. Anyway, I also want to acknowledge Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley in doing such a great part with a tight friendship."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and gave each other a weak smile.

"And of course, the one who beat him, the one who did all that he cn, the one who saved the stone, who risk his life inside a chamber, the one who spared more than one innocent life, our Triwizard champion… Mr. Harry Potter.

There was a roar of applause from the parents and students. Sirius was saved from the veil and has cleared his name, and he was there as Harry's guardian. Dumbledore gave a smile to Harry and he smiled back. Harry glanced at Sirius who is clapping and smiling proudly at him, and finally to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. "We graduated! We're graduates!"

"And now, this may not be good bye. But for now, I must say, congratulations to you all! You now graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft," Dumbledore said, "and Wizardry!"

All the people stood up. The parents and the teachers gave a round of applause and the students threw their pointed hats above.


	2. The Promise

"I'll be there, I would just like to roam around the castle," Harry told Sirius.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting. Don't be late, okay?" said Sirius who is stepping up the Knight Bus.

"Bye!" said Harry.

_Bang!_ And the Knight Bus was gone.

Harry ran towards Hermione who is also waving good bye to her parents riding on Mr. Weasley's enchanted car (it was repaired and has now a permission to fly). Some distances away from Hermione was Ron (obviously making a space between them), who is also waving goodbye to his parents, Ginny, Bill and Charles (Percy was killed by Voldemort during their sixth year). Their parents were waving back at them, and Harry saw Mr. Weasley pushed the invisibility button, and the car disappeared.

"So this is it," said Harry as he skipped a stone on the surface of the lake beside their usual tree. "This is good bye."

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not good bye! It will never be," said Hermione who is sitting behind Harry.

"She's right, mate," said Ron who is also trying to skip a stone but is not able to. He gave a frown when the stone just dropped in front of him and splattered some water to his face. He stopped and started walking back to sit.

"Wait, have you two settled whatever the thing has came between you?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped in his tracks and Hermione looked at her feet.

"Now I see the answer. You know what? You two must move on. Ron, you still got Lavander − Hermione, you still got me − just joking − you still got Vicky−"

"Don't call him Vicky!" said Hermione at once.

"It's okay, Hermione. It actually sounds cute, isn't it, mate?" Ron said forcing himself not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" said Hermione as she stood up and walked towards Ron. She punched him on his shoulder and gave each other a smile. They reached for each other and embraced each other tightly.

"Oi, Hermione! There's no space for crying!" Harry said.

"We two are so stupid!" Hermione said sobbing on Ron's shoulder. The, she pulled herself out.

"Okay, I think that's settled. Now, we must promise to each other that whatever happens, we wont hurt each other anymore," said Harry.

"Okay," Ron said raising his right arm to pledge. "I promise not to stomp on Hermione's foot anymore."

Harry laughed and imitated Ron. "I also promise not to throw a badge on Ron's forehead anymore. The two laughed.

"Are you sure that's the hurt you're talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione with her eyebrow raised.

"Not really − hahaha − that's not − hahaha − wait − I can't breathe − hahaha −!"

"If I got it right, it's about love, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Right on!" said Harry who successfully overcame the urge of laughing with their pledges. "We must promise to each other that we wont fall for each other."

"Oh, may I just break that just now?" said Ron walking towards Harry.

"What?" said Hermione.

"No offense, Hermione," said Ron. "I love you, mate!" and he reached for Harry to embrace him, but Harry pushed him away.

"Gerrof! Shut up Ron!" said Harry.

Ron got off of Harry and looked at Hermione who is looking with disgust. "You don't think I'm serious with that, do you?" Hermione relaxed her face. "Anyway, only one among us would break such promise… it's you Harry. But of course, you also, Hermione, if you fall for him−"

"Don't say that, Ron! Who knows you just pretended to fall out of me? Nothing's too late, you know," said Hermione.

"How're we going to be sure that no one's going to break it?" asked Ron who immediately cut off what Hermione's saying.

"No idea," said Harry as he sat down.

"Oh! I got one," said Hermione as she followed Harry, and Ron sat down too. "Who's got a parchment?"

Ron and Harry shrugged. They turned their heads to look around as if expecting a parchment to fly in front of them. But, when Harry looked above at the castle windows, he saw Filch at one of them holding and examining a parchment. Harry got his wand and mumbled, "Accio parchment!" and the parchment flew towards them. Harry heard Filch shouted something but he didn't pay attention to it and gave the parchment to Hermione.

"I've been desperate to make a revenge to him − anyway, what's this?" said Hermione examining the parchment. "Looks like some new rules made by Filch."

Usage of Zongko's Joke Shop things may result to expulsion.

Apparating is prohibited and may also resul to expulsion. ("Actually, is he not reading Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione.

Blah, blah…

Blah, blah…

Blah, blah..

"We have to use this thing," said Hermione. She reached for her wand and pointed it at the parchment. "Clearificus," and all the writings vanished. "Now, who's got a quill?"

"No one," said Harry.

"Actually, are you two a witch and a wizard or not? Remember the writing charm?" said Ron.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot−" said Hermione.

"You mean, you actually forgot!"

"Anyway," Hermione beamed at Ron and when Ron behaved, she closed her eyes (to think of what shall be written), pointed her wand at the parchment. "Writius." Word by word, the sentence appeared.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter hereby promises that each of them would not fall in love with the other. Breaking such promise may result to slug vomiting.

"Surely, I wont break that," said Ron remembering his experience back during their second year and made a gulp.

Hermione pointed her wand once again at the parchment. "Notificus," and the parchment fired and turned into ashes. "Promise made. Whoever breaks, you know what'll happen."

"That's it? We haven't approved yet," said Ron.

"Don't be rubbish, Ron!" said Hermione. "Anyway, you can change the punishment, of course. It's changeable, you see. Just repeat what I've written and change the punishment and say 'Notificus' and it'll b changed."

"You sure are wicked, Hermione," said Harry shaking his head and looking at Ron who has his eys popped out by the sound of slug vomiting that's still echoing in his mind.


	3. Back in Diagon Alley

Back in Diagon Alley

"I'm surely going to change that, mate," Ron said as he and Harry are walking through Diagon Alley.

"Why are you so afraid?" asked Harry. "You're not thinking of falling in love again for her, are you? I mean, what about Lavender?"

"I know, mate. But, I don't want to risk. I remember my dad telling me that he fell out of mum but it returned obviously before they got married."

"Okay. Uhm, here we are."

Harry and Ron are standing in front of a store where funny things are are displayed in the window. Above it, is the store's name.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

They both reached for the door and opened it. They looked at the cashier counter and saw George.

"Hey, Fred!" Harry greeted.

Ron elbowed Harry at once and whispered, "It's George."

"Oops, sorry… All right, George?" Harry asked forcing a smile.

"Okay… All right, Dudley?" asked George.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" said Harry.

"All right, Percy?" George asked Ron.

"Hey, shut up! Be respectful to Percy's soul!" said Ron. "Where's Fred?"

"Percy's ghost, you mean… And besides, I'm Fred, am I not? He's in the cellar with Lee. What are you two doing here? Already got a work?"

"Yeah, in the Ministry. Auror. We're starting the week after next, Ron and I. We came here for a visit."

"We're not sick!"

"Hey! It's not the right way to treat the customers, George!" Fred said emerging from a door behind the counter followed but their friend, Lee Jordan. Fred looked at Harry and Ron. "Hey, what're you two doing in here? George's right, we're not sick!"

Everyone laughed.

"Anything new?" asked Ron.

"Oh yeah, we got a new coat. It will make the owner feel whatever he wants to feel," Fred said.

"Here it is," said George pulling a brown coat and a remote from one of the counters. "Want to try it, Harry?"

Ron's face is filling with fear while Harry put it on.

"Let's try, 207," said George as he pressed some buttons on the remote control.

Harry shook his body when he felt what happened. But, eventually, closed his eyes as if he was being massaged. "The coat's massaging me. Brilliant! Just what I want to feel!"

"I want to try it!" said Ron.

Harry pulled the coat off his body and handed it to Ron.

"Very well then," said George, "let's try 708."

Ron closed his eyes as if expecting to fell what Harry felt. But, after George has pressed some buttons, he began to shake uncontrollably and his face was filled with fear than ever. "Spiders! Spiders! They're crawling in my body!"

Fred, George and Lee laughed while Harry forced not to while looking at the panicking Ron. Harry pushed himself to Ron and helped him take the coat off. "Wait − stop moving − there."

Ron stopped shaking (but started panting) as Harry handed the coat bask to Fred.

"That's not funny! I thought it will make you feel what you wanted to feel," said Ron still panting.

"Well, as I clearly remember, I said it will make the _owner_ feel what he wants to fell… And obviously, you're not the owner," said Fred.

"And what do you expect, this is a joke shop!" said George.

"Well, are you going to buy anything?" asked Fred.

"No, as we said, we just came here for a visit. And Ron's meeting Lavander," explained Harry.

"Guess who I met on my way here?" asked Lee.

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Umbridge!"

"Wicked! Why's she here? She's not here to buy some school stuff for her child, is she?"

"Don't be silly, Harry! It would've been a menopausal baby if she does. Some Ministry work, I think. I just wish you saw the look on her face when she saw me. Still can't forget what we've done for her when she's _Headmaster_.

All of them laughed and Ron looked at his watch. "It's almost time. Lavander will be there any moment now."

"Oh yeah. See you, we gotta go," said Harry.

"Okay, bye!" Fred, George and Lee said.

Harry and Ron reached for the door and went out. People are now filling each space of the alley as Ron and Harry pushed themselves in the clattering crowd.

"I wonder how Umbridge looked like when he saw Lee. Too unfortunate, we're not there. I could've hexed her," said Harry, grinning.

"Yeah, we're adults now. We can do magic anywhere without being sent to Azkaban," said Ron also grinning.

"There's Flourish and Blotts. Why in a bookstore, when you can meet her at a pub?"

"She said she's going to buy a new novel. You don't know how obsessed Lavender is when it comes to novels."

"Oh no, Ron − first, Hermione: school book maniac; now Lavender: novel maniac. Who'll be next? Elloise Midgen: books about nose regrowing maniac?"

"Shut up, Harry! − Oh, there she is!" said Ron pointing at a girl opposite them behind the window reading a book with a picture of a terrified moving girl on the book cover.

Ron and Harry entered the shop and went to Lavender who closed the book when she saw them coming. "Hi Ron! Oh, hello, Harry," Lavender said as she kissed Ron and pecked Harry.

"Hi, Levi. Are you going to buy that book?" asked Ron gesturing at the book on Lavender's hand.

Lavender looked at the book (the girl's gone). "Oh, this? No… I was checking if this is good. Parvati recommended it, but I thought it was not available so I bought something else… Good novel, though."

"I'll but it for you," said Ron.

"No, you can buy it for me, but not now. Or else, I'll read it before the one that I just bought and Padma said it's not a good habit… Trelawney told them once."

Ron gave a grunt. "Okay, if you say so."

"All right, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked Ron. Lavender nodded and they left the shop.

The three pushed themselves against the crowd. As they walk past the pet shop where Hagrid bought Hedwig, Harry remembered that he needed to buy Hedwig some food.

"Hey guys, I need to buy Hedwig some treats," Harry told Ron and Lavender.

"Well go on… We'll wait for you here," said Ron and Lavender nodded.

"No, you go and save us a seat. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, we'll be at the pub there." Ron pointed at a pub at the corner of the street. "Okay, then… See you later."

Harry nodded and went inside the pet store.

The pet store is not as crowded as the alley outside so Harry is able to breathe more freely. Harry spotted the stand where bird food is available and walked to reach it. He looked for an owl food and found a pouch where a picture of an owl is pasted in front of it. Harry reached for the only pack left. Just when he touched it, another hand reached it. When he looked up, he saw a girl with brown and straight hair that is tied in a ponytail−

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

Hermione smiled at him then frowned when she noticed that Harry was looking at her hair frowning a bit.

"Whow! What's with the hair?"

"Oh! My mum thought it's time or me to straighten it. We did it a week after we graduated. But, I didn't only straighten it, I put some charms to−"

"Why did you stop?"

Hermione' mouth was half-opened. "No, nothing… Are you going to buy the food?"

"Yeah, but if you need it−" Harry took his hand off the pack leaving Hermione's.

"No." Hermione gave the pack to Harry. "You get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just bought an owl and there's some free food included. There's my owl by the way," said Hermione pointing at a white and black-feathered owl with sharp autumn eyes inside a cage on one of the counters.

"Nice."

"I've thought of having one before working at Hogwarts. I think it's nice to have an owl besides Crookshanks… So, how're you?"

"Me?" asked Harry as he and Hermione reached the cashier. "Just okay… Going to start my job next, next week."

"Oh, that's brilliant! I really can't wait to start my own job and earn my own money. Mum and dad'll be so proud for sure."

Hermione's eyes were twinkling while Harry was busy counting some knutts and paying the old woman cashier. After paying, Hermione carried the cage with her owl and went out of the store with Harry.

"Do you want me to take that?" asked Harry.

"Is it okay?" asked Hermione.

"Of course."

"Here−." Hermione gave the cage and Harry's arm was pulled down by its heaviness.

"This is surely heavy."

"Yeah… It's your fault, you asked for it."

Hermione grinned as they stroll down the alley to TCB Pub.


	4. Scotch

Scotch

"Hey, Harry!" exclaimed Ron as he waved a hand to catch Harry's attention.

Hermione was behind Harry as they enter the Pub. The pub was full of lights and loud with music. Harry walked towards Ron's and Lavender's table with Hermione still behind him.

"Ron'll be happy to see you," said Harry smiling at Hermione. Hermione didn't answer and smiled back nervously. She became nervous when she saw Lavender.

"Harry, are you sure it's alright with Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, don't worry − hi Ron! Look who's here," said Harry as he stepped aside to reveal Hermione.

"Hi," waved Hermione.

"Oi, Hermione!" greeted Ron as he stood up and pecked Hermione.

"Hi, Levi," greeted Hermione.

"Hi!" smiled Lavender.

"Well, sit down," Ron told Hermione and Harry. The two sat beside each other across Ron and Lavender. "Hey, waiter! Four scotch please!" he exclaimed at a waiter not too far away from their table and turned back to Hermione. "How're you, Hermione?"

"Doing great, thanks," replied Hermione.

"She can't wait for the terms to start, you know," said Harry grinning. "She can't wait to say 'hi' to Myrtle."

"Well, I'll call this Hermione in front of us impostor is she can," said Lavender. "Since school, remember? She can't wait to raise her hand up high to recite."

Everyone laughed as Hermione blushed.

"What about you, Levi? What do you do?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Uhm… I'm currently a news writer in the Daily Prophet… Rookie, you know…" said Lavender.

"But, she'll quit," interrupted Ron. "Once we get married, she'll just be in our house, right, Levi?"

Lavender frowned slightly and forced a little smile and said, "Right."

A waiter with a tray of four shot-glasses and a bottle of scotch approached them and put the glasses and the bottle on their table and walked away.

Hermione grabbed the bottle and poured scotch on each glass. Each of them − except Lavender − raised their glass and said, "Cheers!" Hermione drank hers first with a bottom's up. She gave an exhale a pour another shot to her glass.

"What's this? Is this juice?" Lavender asked.

Hermione was about to answer when Ron interrupted her. "Yeah, juice," he said winking at Harry and Hermione.

Lavender drank the scotch and when she's half on her way, she immediately dropped her glass and splattered the drink on her dress. Her face was full of disgust. "That's not juice!" she exclaimed at Ron.

"Oh, we're sorry, Lavender. It's a scotch, muggle liquor. Ron winked at us when he told you it's juice," said Hermione with concern in her voice.

"Did not!" defended Ron. "Oh, come on, Levi! It's not that bad! Hermione can drink the whole bottle without getting drunk. I saw it when I visited her at their house when we're still dating−"

Lavender frowned. By seeing this, Hermione interrupted immediately. "You can get use to it, Levi. It was not my first time when I did that−"

"Yeah, it was your second time… Go Levi, try again and we'll see if you can beat Hermione," said Ron.

Lavender looked more furious.

"No Ron−" said Hermione.

"I'll do it," Lavender said.

Hermione, with shaking hands, tried to pour some scotch to Lavender's glass but Lavender stopped her and grabbed the bottle. "I'll drink the whole bottle."

"No Lavender… It wasn't Hermione's second time either… Ron's just joking… Don't do it… I saw Dudley… It was horrible," said Harry with concern.

"Then, I'll be able to beat her then," said Lavender with determination in her voice and before anyone could stop her, she dragged the bottle to her mouth and drank its contents. Her face was getting red and is filling with disgust but she ignored it. She drank it all the way down. Then, she stopped and looked at the bottle and saw that there's a small amount left. "Wait, there's still some − _hicuff_ − left." She drank it. "There."

"Wow, that was brilliant − er − Lavender," said Hermione looking nervous but forcing a smile.

"Wait − hicuff − I haven't beat −hicuff − you yet," said Lavender. "Hey, waiter! Another −hicuff − scotch here!"

Harry caught Ron's eyes and nodded towards Lavender. Ron got the message immediately. "No, really, Lavender. You don't have to do it again. You have beaten her," he said pulling Lavender's hand waving crazily in the air down.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" asked Lavender.

The scotch arrived. Lavender tapped her wand and the bottle cork went out of the bottle's mouth. "Wait, for you− for you− and for you," she said pouring scotch to Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's glass. She raised the bottle and said, "Cheers!" Lavender drank the contents of the bottle all the way down. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously as Lavender put the bottle down completely empty. "Oh look! There's nothing left!" Lavender began swaying the scotch-free bottle. "I've beaten you girl! Oh no, I've beaten you. Let's cheers again for my − hicuff − victory!" Lavender's eyes were beginning to look sleepy. "Hey! − hicuff − waiter! Another….." and she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

The Leaky Cauldron PUB and Hotel

"This is your fault," Hermione told Ron.

"My fault! How could it−" said Ron.

"If you didn't come up with the topic about the time we're still dating, it wouldn't have come to this!" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron sarcastically. "Blame me when the only thing you and Harry did is to apparate from that Pub to the front desk downstairs! Why Leaky Cauldron, when there's also a hotel just beside 108 PUB!"

"Its roof is leaking," explained Hermione.

"What if it leaks? I don't care if it drops some rain to her face!" said Ron pointing to Lavender who is sleeping on the bed some feet away from them. "And besides, it's not raining!"

"Oh yeah?" said Hermione as she folded her arms in front of her. Then, all of a sudden, rain came pouring outside.

Ron's ears went pink but he pretended not to notice. "It's − it's just a coincidence, and besides, as I told you, I don't care if some damn rain drops wake her up−"

"Ron! What are you saying? He's your girlfriend!" said Harry who is sitting on a couch beside the bed. He's staring at Ron, disbelieving.

"First, Hermione. Now, you. This isn't my fault," said Ron. He glanced back at Lavender over the bed, glared at Harry then to Hermione. Then, without another word, he stomped out of the room.

Hermione clenched her fist and stomped her left foot so hard that some of the dust on the ceiling shook and fell. "Argh! Why did he not change? That good for nothing−"

Harry stood up from the couch and reached for Hermione. "Shhh… you might wake her up," he said smiling and gave Hermione a comforting hug while rubbing his hands gently against her back. "He knows we can't apparate Levi so he has to carry Levi here." Harry lead Hermione to the couch where he was sitting and let Hermione sat on it.

Hermione sat slowly and said more calmly, "I know."

Hermione is sitting on the couch while Harry sat at the foot of the bed where Lavender's lying. There was a complete silence that fell to the room. Hermione's eyes are surveying the whole room while Harry, on the other hand, is watching Hermione's hazel eyes. "They're beautiful," he thought.

"Harry?. . . Harry!" said Hermione but Harry didn't reply. "Harry, what's up with you?"

Harry snapped back to reality and saw Hermione waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright? Why are you smiling?"

Hermione was right. He, Harry, was indeed smiling. Harry immediately stopped himself. "I'm okay… I was just smiling because… er… the fact that Ron didn't notice your straight hair. Yeah, that's why," he said.

"Ron would've noticed it if−" said Hermione and gave shocked look with her mouth half-open.

"What, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, nothing."

Harry was about to say something when he heard a groan. It was Lavender. Harry and Hermione looked at her and Hermione stood up and sat down beside her. "Lavender, are you alright?" she asked as she reached her hand towards Lavender but Lavender moved back a little to avoid Hermione's hands as if they were filthy.

"Don't touch me, you − you, scarlet!" said Lavender frowning at Hermione.

Hermione's mouth was again half-opened.

"Lavender, Ron's gone. We had an argument because of−" Harry tried to explain.

"−Because of you," interrupted Hermione sharply, looking furious.

Lavender forced a laugh. "Because of me? You argued because of me?" Ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous yourself! You know why we argued? Because I defended you. We fought because I defended−"

"Defended me? You know, I don't need a defender, thank you, because I can defend myself−"

"Defend yourself?" Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "Defend yourself, when you're here, sleeping so soundly on this comfortable bed while we're there," she said pointing at the place where she, Harry and Ron were standing earlier, "making the dust fall off the ground!"

"Well it's your fault−!"

"My fault?" Hermione stood up and pointed a finger to her chest. "My fault? I think not! It's your fault that you drank a lot of muggle liquor when all you can drink is a bottle of butterbeer!"

Harry stood up too and tried to stop Hermione. "Hermione−" he said reaching a hand to Hermione. But, Hermione held it back.

"No, Harry, this is enough," said Hermione as she turned her back and walked straight to the door, and before opening it, turned back to Lavender. "You're so fortunate Harry's here and I'm not drank or you'll be sorry you were born, girl." Then, before Lavender could speak, Hermione opened the door and slammed it before her.

Harry, still standing beside Lavender's bed, ran towards the door and before opening it, turned to Lavender. "The bill's not yet paid, by the way. I'll call Ron," he said before closing the door before him.

Harry ran to catch Hermione. He took steps down a staircase and stopped when he saw Hermione on the second floor right below the staircase, her arms folded and she was leaning her back against the wall. She looked at Harry and said, "I don't believe this."

"Don't believe what?" Harry asked panting.

"This − this whole thing," said Hermione impatiently. "This arguing with Ron because we tried to defend Lavender and arguing with Lavender because we tried to defend her! How−"

"Relax, 'Mione!" said Harry who just stopped from panting and sat down on a stair.

"How can I relax, Harry? Huh? After what they did to me! They don't have to worry; I know they'll be together… Birds of the same feather…" muttered Hermione.

Harry stood up. "Wait here, I'll call Ron downstairs, maybe he'd be happy to hear that Lavender's awake."

Hermione just gave a grunt before Harry started walking down the staircase. When he landed on the floor below, he looked around the pub and there, sitting on one of the tall stools at the bar section, Ron, with his back facing Harry's direction. Harry walked towards the bar and pat Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around and saw him.

"Oh, it's you… Come to make a sermon?" said Ron.

"No, Ron. I'm just here to inform you that Lavender's awake. I though you'd like to−" said Harry but Ron interrupted.

"Look after her? Come on, Harry! I've had enough carrying her upstairs."

"Ron, she's your−"

"Girlfriend. I know! But, she's got her own feet, hasn't she? She can go down here on her own."

"Did you pay the bill already?"

"Yep… Got some savings now, didn't I?"

"Ron that's enough!" Harry's voice is filled with impatience but he disregarded it. "Fetch Lavender upst−"

"No need, Harry," said Lavender's voice. Ron and Harry turned around and saw her standing before them.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron.

"Yeah, it's me, indeed. And if you don't stand there and take me home, I'm gonna break this relationship up now−" said Lavender threateningly.

"Oh yeah? Who're you scaring?" asked Ron.

"You−"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Ron has said it. Lavender looked furious than ever and without another word, took out her wand and disapparated. Ron looked either surprised or scared, Harry couldn't tell, and said, "I wasn't expecting her to take that seriously." Ron immediately grabbed his wand under his cloak and disapparated too.

Harry just shook his head and walked back to Hermione. Hermione was still with her position when Harry reached her but she looked a little bit calmer.

"They're out," said Harry.

from the author 

I know it's already the fifth chapter and yet nothing's happening between Harry and Hermione. Don't worry, we'll come to that, I promise… But, as for now, I thank you all for reading my fanfict and for reviewing… I hope you'll not get bored or anything. I just think it will be better if we do not take things in a rush. Love moves in mysterious ways, anyway − and love takes time… Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Shock

Saturday morning of the same week. Harry and Hermione were walking down the Diagon Alley. People are lesser today. Maybe because of the threatening dark clouds casting over the alley.

"I don't know why it's raining these days," said Hermione looking above at the dark clouds. "It's summer, isn't it?"

"Well, it's quite normal for me, you know. You see, in the water cycle, the water evaporates because of the heat of the sunshine and those evaporated water will turn back to water through the so-called condensation and will fall back down to earth… Since it's summer, there's more heat and so more water are evaporated."

"I know that, Harry," said Hermione in an As-A-Matter-of-Fact tone. "Since second grade, in fact. And what you've said is half true. The explanation about the water cycle is kinda true but it doesn't mean that if it's hotter, the more water will evaporate. You see, the odd changing of our weather is due to too much pollution in our mother earth."

"Pollution? How did pollution became connected with our daily weather?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Because, Harry−"

"Okay, enough of that… here we are."

Harry and Hermione were standing in front of a school supplies shop. The same shop where they've both bought their school supplies when they're still in school. They reached for the door and went inside.

"I didn't expect that I'll be buying here again once I leave school," said Harry.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You don't think you'll be able to work without writing! An auror needs it even during their training!" said Hermione.

Afterwards, the two came out of the shop with paper bags full of new sets of quills and rolls of parchments.

"Where are we going next?" asked Harry as they strode past an ice cream parlor.

"Let's go and buy some new robes. My first job wouldn't be perfect without them," said Hermione excitedly.

"What are you planning, to be the girl version of Lockhart?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't forget to buy some forget-me-not-colored robes, okay?"

When the two stepped out of the Robes Shop after an hour, their hands are fuller of paper bags than earlier, especially on Hermione's.

"See? You did like it. You even bought," said Hermione.

"Yeah, good point," said Harry sarcastically. "I just bought one. How many are yours? A dozen?"

"Hey, don't be too exaggerated! I only bought eleven!"

"Oh, eleven! A dozen minus one! You surely made a lot of difference."

"Let's just eat, shall we?"

The two went inside a restaurant just some blocks away from 108 PUB. This restaurant was far too formal compared to 108 PUB. Inside the restaurant was even far compared to any formal restaurant that Harry has seen before. There are waiters and waitresses in uniforms of black and white holding something (probably a menu) under their left arm and their right ones are with a white cloth hanging steadily on them. Each table was covered with a white table cloth and some chairs to match its color were surrounding it. On the table were a candle and some colorful flowers surrounding it as a centerpiece. Its wall was painted with white and its edges with lilac. Behind the counter at the left, was the name of the restaurant formally written.

Saturdays

- Changes Everyday -

"We're surely at the right day," said Harry.

"No, actually, the name changes everyday depending on the day of the week. Tomorrow, that writing will be changed into Sundays and so as all the things that has its name printed on it," explained Hermione.

Harry just nodded and they both reached for a table for two at the corner. Just as thy sat down, the candle magically lit and the flowers bloomed more widely. A waitress reached them and gave each of them a menu. She took a set of small parchments bind together to look like a notebook and no-ink need quill that has a length half the normal quill. "May I take your orders, ma'am, sir?"

"Ah, yes, please. Uhm, I want a lasagna with drumsticks − this one, yeah − and a mashed potato," ordered Hermione.

"Yours, sir?" asked the waitress turning to Harry.

"Uhm… I would like this combo meal − yes, this one − bake macaroni, a slice of anchovy pizza, three mojo potatoes and a macaroni salad," ordered Harry.

"Any drinks?"

"Iced tea," said Hermione.

"They got muggle drinks?" asked Harry.

"You just ordered some muggle food, of course they got muggle drinks," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and checked the list of beverages on the menu and said, "Green apple."

When the waitress was already finished writing their orders down, he pulled the piece of parchment off the bind and let go of it, but instead of dropping to the carpet floor, it flew to a window where Harry reckons the kitchen must be. The waitress pocketed the notebook-like thing and the quill and got the menus back from Harry and Hermione and walked away quietly.

Harry looked around. A very few witches and wizards, who all looked decent and formal, were occupying the restaurant. He turned back to Hermione who is looking with full of interest at the centerpiece. Just before he could say a word, a sound of a rolling tray came and reached them. The waitress who took their orders earlier was back with their orders on the rolling tray. She stopped at the side of Harry's and Hermione's table and placed their orders one by one carefully on the table. When she was finished, she gave a polite bow to Harry and Hermione and again, walked away quietly.

"Wow, that sure is fast," said Harry with amazement.

"Well, Harry, that's what magic can do. It can do impossible things," said Hermione as if it was Harry's first time to step on the Wizarding World.

The two of them started to eat.

"So how's Ron?" asked Harry. "Did he make any contacts with you?"

"Please, Harry, don't spoil the rest of my day," said Hermione taking a spoon of lasagna inside her mouth.

"Sorry−"

Hermione swallowed. "When are you going to buy your cousin his school supplies for Hogwarts?"

"Mark? Maybe next week when the school letter arrives."

"How old is he gain?"

"Thirteen. Can't wait to graduate and make Dudley pay for beating him."

Hermione gave a worried look. "That sounds fascinating, Harry. But, you could get Mark into trouble if you let him do that."

"I'm not making him to − he wants it. And that's why he leaves with me, Hermione. He'll not do it until he leaves the school. I'll make sure of that."

Hermione just nodded reluctantly. "How're you related again?"

"My grandfather, my mum's father, has a brother − my mum's uncle − that got some children − I really don't know how many they are − and one of them married a witch − a bit of a shock when he found out, you know − and they had a son. That's Mark Evans."

"Oh, I see… Do you want to taste this mashed potato? They're really good, you know." Hermione is holding a spoon of mashed potato up in front of Harry's mouth. "Come on, try it."

Harry leaned forward, opened his mouth and took the mashed potato with Hermione's still holding the spoon. "It's delightful, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Here, taste my macaroni salad." Harry dug a spoon-full of the salad and offered it to Hermione. Hermione accepted it without realizing that it's too full for her mouth. So, she almost choked when she realized it (too late, though, cause it's already inside her mouth). Harry, on the other hand, didn't take the spoon out of Hermione's mouth but Hermione used this to hide her coughing from Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Hermione's eyes again, so he didn't notice the struggle that Hermione's currently doing. Harry just popped back to reality when he heard a _Crack! _beside him that made Harry jumped.

"Any problem, sir, ma'am?" a waiter who just apparated beside them

"No, nothing," said Harry who turned to the waiter and still haven't notice what's happening to Hermione.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked the waiter who is now looking questioningly to Harry and rolled his eyes to Hermione.

Harry finally turned to Hermione. "Of course − Hermione?" he said as he pulled the spoon he's holding out of Hermione's mouth that made her coughing obvious. She kept coughing with her mouth close tightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" the waiter muttered. He pointed his wand to Hermione's cheek and muttered something that Harry didn't bother to understand. With a purple flash of light from the waiter's wand, Hermione's mouth became bulk-less. The macaroni salad inside her mouth disappeared.

"Er − thanks… Er… You may go now," Harry told the waiter who disapparated with a small crack immediately. "Are you alright, Hermione? Uhm − here's a tissue−"

"No, Harry, thanks," said Hermione quietly, though Harry was sure that there's no sound of anger in her voice.

Harry looked at Hermione and realized that she's blushing and can't look at him directly. Hermione started acting strange, and so did Harry when he noticed it. They went back on their eating silently and both of them still avoiding even a glance from each other. Then−

_Cling!_

Hermione has pushed her fork accidentally and bowed to get it. But−

"I'll get it," said Harry bowing his head to get the fork. But, Hermione didn't listen so they both reached for it and their skins touched. Faster than a blink of an eye, they removed their hands away from each other and gave each other a questioning look. They both tried to say something but they both ended up with their mouths hanging half-opened.

With the fork still lying on the floor, they both sat back straight.

"What was that?" Hermione asked herself.

"Was it a little electric shock?" Harry thought.

"Am I starting to−" but before Hermione could finish what she's thinking, she felt her stomach roll upside down. She felt sick.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry at last breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the lavatory," said Hermione as she stood up and ran towards the comfort room.

Moments later, Hermione came back still looking sick. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry as Hermione sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm al−" said Hermione, but before she could say it completely, she stopped and began to look extremely sick than ever. She immediately grabbed a tissue from the table and put it on her mouth. Then, she coughed hard onto it. After coughing, she clenched it tightly with her fist and dropped it down to the floor and, before Harry could lean over to see it, Hermione performed a vanishing spell to the tissue and it immediately vanished.

"Let's go home?" said Hermione and Harry noticed that her lips are trembling.


	7. Chapter 7

Corned Beef the Owl

Harry was sitting on his usual chair at the dining room with a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. But, Harry was not paying attention with his (already) cold coffee; instead, he was staring at the spoon stirring the coffee by itself. He was thinking of what happened last Saturday.

Flashback

Hermione just came back from the comfort room and sat back down to his chair. She was looking sick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm al−" said Hermione and she grabbed a tissue and cough onto it. Harry leaned forward to look but Hermione vanished it.

…

"Was she vomiting−?" thought Harry but he was interrupted by a sound of feet running down the hall and his cousin, Mark, went in.

"Hedwig just came with this," said Mark holding a white envelope.

From Harry's seat, he could see a red sticker sealing the envelope. It's the same envelope that he kept receiving for seven years every summer. The letter that changed his life, the letter that made him see the truth and the letter that introduced his true home− the letter from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Mark approached Harry and handed him the letter. He opened it and got the letter inside.

Harry strolled his eyes toward the supplies list.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3

Monster Book of Monsters

Universe of Numerals

"Don't tell me your taking Arithmancy?" said Harry turning back to Mark.

"Why not? Take Arithmancy or listen to the old fraud while she guesses your death," replied Mark who was making his own mug of coffee and preventing Harry from seeing that he's making one, because−

"You're not allowed to drink coffee! Your mother told us! Take the hot chocolate!" ordered Harry just before Mark could drop the coffee powder in his mug.

"Oh come on, Harry! My mum's not here!" said Mark with the spoon of coffee powder still above the mug ready to dive in it.

"Don't make let that happen!" threatened Harry.

Horror-struck by what Harry said, Mark put the spoon of coffee powder back to its jar and pushed the jar away and grabbed the hot chocolate powder jar instead. He was stirring his mug and went at the side of Harry and read the parchment that Harry's currently reading, over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a Hogsmeade form…" said Harry. "Third years and the above levels are allowed to visit the most magnificent village that I've ever seen during my years. I remembered myself visiting the same village. Ron, Hermione and−"

"You. Harry, I've heard that so many times! It's just like your jokes!" said Mark sitting on a chair at the upper-left side of Harry.

"Do you want me to sign this form? I'm your guardian now," said Harry warningly.

"Okay, go on with your tale… I want to hear it over and over again."

"Just joking. Okay, I'll permit you." Harry swished his wand and a quill and an ink bottle flew toward him and settled on the table beside Harry's coffee. Harry grabbed the quill and dipped it to the ink and signed the form. Mark looked delighted. "Just bring me some Honeydukes products back here, okay?"

"Bring you _what_?"

"It's a candy shop in the village… They're really mouth-watering…"

Mark looked as excited as ever. "Okay then…. Where's Sirius?"

"Here," said Sirius who just turned up at the dining room door stretching his arm and yawning. "Morning!" he greeted as he grabbed his wand and flicked it towards the mugs and one of them flew towards the coffee jar and a spoon flew over and put some powder on the glass and stirred it with hot water. The mug flew towards the table across Mark. Sirius moved towards it and sat. "Hogwarts letter?"

"Yeah," said Harry taking a sip from his mug. He felt that it was already cold and tapped his wand and some smoke started emerging from Harry's coffee.

Sirius took the Hogsmeade form and read it. "Oh, you've signed it."

"Yeah…"

"You know what, Mark?" said Sirius, folding the form. "Hogsmeade is the most magnificent village you'll ever see! And I should tell you, Hog's Head is a pub where students are allowed to order even adult liquors." Sirius gave a wink to Mark.

"Yeah… But, you should avoid it too, though… Sort of a dodgy place…" said Harry and he turned back to Sirius and said, "You know what, Sirius? This Mark here is taking Arithmancy."

"You're not!" said Sirius who almost splattered his coffee down his clothes in hearing Harry's news.

"What's wrong with Arithmancy?" asked Mark.

"Well, Divination is more interesting, you know… You can prefer to it as a vacant time too…" said Sirius while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Just predict your own death and you'll pass," said Harry still nodding.

"But, if I do that, I'll be wasting my time!" said Mark.

Harry shook his head mournfully. "No wonder you're in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, no wonder why you're not in Gryffindor," said Sirius. "Mark sounds like Hermione, doesn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, I agree," said Harry who just stopped from nodding and nodded again.

"Speaking of Hermione, why is she in Gryffindor if she topped your batch?" asked Mark.

"Well, courage and nobility joined together will form a Gryffindor, which were all present to Hermione. She's intelligent, of course, but it's this two that she has more," explained Harry. "Intelligence is in Ravenclaw. Intelligence− ONLY. Bookish in other word." Harry grinned to Sirius who grinned back.

"Shut up!" said Mark, frowning. "You two are always making fun of me! Anyway, when are we going to buy my stuff?"

"You want later?" asked Harry.

Mark nodded with excitement as Sirius couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Mark was trying to ignore Sirius when the three of them heard a tapping on their window. Harry looked up and saw a familiar-looking owl tapping its beak on the window glass. Mark stood up and reached for the window, opened it and let the owl in. It flew directly to Harry and stood in front of him and he saw a letter tied to its legs and began untying it. He opened the parchment and he realized that the black and white-colored owl in front of him belongs to Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I suppose Mark has already received his Hogwarts letter, hasn't he? A neighbor of ours told me so. Our neighbor's daughter is starting this year. She's a muggle, like me. I've heard her parents talking excitedly and learned that they got no time to go to Diagon Alley today and they're daughter's insisting that they go now so I volunteered to come with her.

Are you going to buy the stuff today? If yes, send a reply using Corned Beef ("Corned Beef?" asked Harry as he looked at the owl and turned back to the letter.) and meet me at Diagon Alley this afternoon. If no, send a reply and I'll not meet you. ("Obviously," said Harry.)

Smiles−

Hermione

Harry grabbed the quill that he used in signing the Hogwarts form, dipped it again to the ink bottle and wrote his reply below the parchment of Hermione's letter.

Okay, meet you there, then!

See you−

Harry

Harry folded the letter and started tying it back to the owl's leg. But before he could finish it−

"Wait!" said Mark as he stood up from his chair and ran out of the room. Harry stopped tying the letter and the owl gave a questioning look at him.

Next moment, Harry and Sirius Hedwig hooting angrily and soon, Mark appeared again, panting, with one of his hands closed tightly− holding something. He dashed towards his seat and opened his hand with some owl treats. He offered it to Hermione's owl which ate it happily.

"You sneaked that from Hedwig, didn't you?" asked Harry. "I told you not to do that when she's around."

"But I love owls!" said Mark staring at the owl.

"Well, she doesn't like you, does she, Hedwig?" said Sirius.

"Well, every rule has an exception, you know," said Mark. He looked at the owl and noticed that it'd finished all the treats without leaving any trace. "Oh, you want some more, don't you? Wait, I'll get some more."

"Stop it," said Harry before Mark could run. "Do you want to lose a finger because of Hedwig? And besides, I have to send this letter back pronto."

Harry tied the letter on the owl's leg as Mark gave a frown. The owl flew out of the window and disappeared from sight.

"If you just have brought me an owl instead of toad−" said Mark.

"Well, we got Hedwig. One owl's enough for the three of us. Your mother told me too," said Harry.

Mark just gave a grunt and walked out of the dining room whispering under his breath. Harry looked at Sirius who just gave a shrug and sipped some coffee from his mug.

From the author: Hello there! Thanks again for the reviews… I'm sorry for not updating immediately… School's already started…. Yeah, I don't live in US or in Europe…. Terms here start at June…. So, well, thought you'd like to know! Ciao!


End file.
